


Canard en plastique

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fights, Gen, Humor, POV Original Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Weasley rentre de plus en plus tard du travail, parfois en pleine nuit...</p>
<p>Il y a des choses qu'il va falloir expliquer à Molly. Et ne jamais expliquer à certains Moldus impliqués.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canard en plastique

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Cela faisait quinze ans que Mark Duckson était veilleur de nuit dans la manufacture de canards en plastique "Wibble".

N'allez pas croire pour autant qu'il n'avait pas d'ambition, ou qu'il était incompétent. Non, Mark Duckson était un homme grand, fort, alerte, d'une résistance au sommeil inégalée, bardé de diplomes, saucissonné de références, confit de hauts faits de veille de nuit. Il aurait pu veiller à son gré sur des fabriques de cannes, de guimauve, d'édredons, de pianos, de vélomoteurs, ou même sur des entrepôts militaires ! Mais Mark Duckson était un pacifiste, et les canons le tentaient peu. De plus, il était fier de son entreprise. Les canards en plastique étaient moulés et ornés un par un, à la main, par des ouvriers syndiqués. Et non pas, comme chez certains concurrents des plus réprouvables, par des enfants thaïlandais payés moins d'un shilling par jour pour leurs douze heures de travail quotidiennes. Wibble était l'orgueil du canard en plastique !

Et depuis quinze ans, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennui ni de défaillance dans son travail. Jusqu'à ce que "l'autre" apparaisse.

L'autre était un homme - pour autant qu'il soit une créature vivante, pensa Marc Duckson en se signant - grand, roux, précocement chauve, vêtu d'une grande cape verte. Il apparaissait souvent, en début de nuit, à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Il fouillait dans les caisses de marchandises ou de matériel en faisant des bruits sinistres. Pire, Mark l'avait surpris, une fois, en train de regarder des papiers dans le bureau d'une des secrétaires. Il l'avait interpellé, mais l'autre s'était vivement jeté dans la pièce à côté, celle de la machine à café, où il avait été par la suite impossible de le retrouver, bien que toutes les issues soient closes.

Toutes les hypothèses possibles avaient traversé l'esprit de Mark Duckson. Etait-ce un esprit de la machine à café ? Le fantôme d'un employé qui n'avait jamais réussi à finir son travail ? Un brownie ou autre faërie maléfique venue gacher le travail de l'entreprise? Si tel était le cas, elle était singulièrement inepte, car Mark retrouvait toujours tout dans l'état rigoureux où il l'avait laissé. S'il avait travaillé dans une fabrique de canons, il aurait sans hésiter catalogué l'autre comme espion au service d'une puissance étrangère. Mais il fallait être extrêmement désespéré pour espionner les secrets industriels d'une manufacture de canards en plastique, et - sans vouloir être vulgaire, mais en l'étant quand même - il fallait être incroyablement con pour venir plusieurs jours de suite explorer une manufacture de canards en plastique "Wibble" en croyant qu'elle cacherait de lourds Secrets d'Etat.

Cependant, dans les premières heures de la nuit, il patrouillait toujours plus activement qu'à l'approche de l'aube, dans le but de capturer un jour cet accroc à son orgueil professionnel, cette tache de boue, dans sa carrière jusque là sans reproche. Oui, Mark Duckson était un peu poète, et maîtrisait la métaphore, ainsi que plusieurs autres figures de style plus compliquées.

Ce fut un jour catalogué comme funeste par son horoscope (bélier ascendant verseau et dragon en astrologie chinoise) qu'il réussit enfin à surprendre l'autre, qui tenait en main un des canards en plastique qu'il était en train de dérober! Il s'avança vers lui, prudemment, sans violence pour l'instant. Mark Duckson était un pacifiste. De plus, il devait une de ses références durement acquises au fait qu'il avait parlementé avant de bastonner un intrus qui s'était révélé être un actionnaire atteint de somnambulisme.

"Retournez-vous ! Regardez-moi !"

L'autre lui avait fait face, avec un grand sourire déplacé. "Ah, bonjour. Je suis content de vous trouver."

"Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile."

L'autre avait semblé singulièrement confus et désolé. "Je suis sincère. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vos semblables."

Mark Duckson se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait avoir beaucoup de respect pour les veilleurs de nuit. Peut-être cela n'était-il qu'une fascination malsaine, qui expliquait la présence de l'autre ici. L'idée d'être l'objet de fantasmes plus ou moins élégants de la part d'un homme à moitié chauve lui déplut souverainement. Mais l'autre continuait.

"De plus, il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu poser, et à laquelle seul l'un d'entre vous peut répondre : à quoi sert un canard en plastique ?"

Mark resta interloqué, sans pouvoir l'interrompre. "Je me suis demandé un instant si ça ne servait pas à donner l'illusion d'avoir de vrais canards dans son bain, mais ça n'a rien d'agréable. Du moins, je me pense, j'ai essayé avec des poulets, par accident. Mais ceux-là sont creux : peut-être qu'on met quelque chose à l'intérieur ?"

Mark éclata d'un rire tonitruant. L'absurdité de la situation lui ôtait tous ses reflexes professionnels. Abasourdi, il se demanda un instant si l'autre avait bien toute sa tête, tout en le regardant faire une sortie théatrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée et dans sa cape verte. On ne laisse pas échapper un beau zeugma quand on en voit un. Qu'est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit à propos des figures de style plus compliquées ! Cependant, se rendit-il compte avec horreur, il avait laissé échapper un intrus, ce qui était autrement plus grave. L'autre avait déjà disparu dans le hangar voisin, et quand Mark Duckson tenta de le rattraper en courant, il avait déjà disparu, comme par magie.

Mark Duckson poussa un grand soupir. Le matin même, se sentant encore écrasé par la culpabilité de son amusement qui lui avait fait manquer à tous ses devoirs, il se rendit dans un magasin pour payer de sa poche un canard en plastique "Wibble", afin de remplacer celui que son manque de diligence avait laissé voler.

Puis il rentra chez lui et dormit. Il ne revit plus jamais l'autre. Et plus aucun événement suspect ne vint entacher sa brillante carrière.

* * *

Arthur Weasley rentra chez lui sans avoir percé le mystère du canard en plastique, bien qu'étant resté des heures à fixer ses yeux insondables en caoutchouc, dans l'espoir vain d'une révélation.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait médité dessus beaucoup trop longtemps, quand il vit Molly l'attendre sur le perron, la colère grondant dans ses yeux noirs et dans son tablier rose.

"Où étais-tu, Arthur Weasley ?" tonna-t-elle. "Cela fait plusieurs jours dans ce mois que tu traînes des heures à l'extérieur, avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques que je ne peux pas savoir ?"

Elle était extrêmement menaçante ainsi. Arthur songea un instant à mentir, à raconter qu'on l'avait retenu longtemps au travail. Ce serait horrible si Molly allait s'imaginer qu'il avait une jeune et jolie maîtresse, ou une vieille et laide maîtresse, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugace. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu se renseigner au ministère. Et en y pensant bien, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir.

"J'étais..." dit-il d'un ton maladroit, comme un enfant pris en faute, (enfin, ça dépend quels enfants. Fred et George, dans ces circonstances, restaient plus fiers que jamais.) "J'étais allé augmenter ma culture générale sur les Moldus."

"Allons donc, augmenter ta culture générale ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

He bien, je suis allé visiter une entreprise Moldue, pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient." dit-il. Une illumination le frappa soudain, alors qu'il sortait le canard dans sa poche, comme une brillante pièce à conviction qui devait apporter la lumière. "Voilà ce que j'en ai rapporté. Et je ne sais pas, vraiment pas à quoi ça sert ! Alors, tu vois, je ne te raconte pas d'histoires !"

Elle soupira, avec tristesse, et Arthur se sentit soudain plus mal que si elle lui avait crié dessus. "Je te crois, Arthur. Mais c'est ça le problème. Je t'aime ; je trouve parfois tes objets Moldus sympathiques, même si tes collections sont... excessives, et j'accepte que tu restes travailler dans ce petit département sans espoir de promotion, parce que ça te plait. Mais quand même ! Tu as une famille ! Tu as épousé une sorcière, tes enfants sont des sorciers. Reste un peu avec nous... Regarde-nous de temps en temps !" Une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Et que va dire le ministère! Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie devant des Moldus, au moins ?"

"Non. J'étais dans la pièce à côté." Elle soupira, de soulagement et d'exaspération mêlés.

Arthur se sentit coupable, d'autant plus qu'il s'était attendu à une scène beaucoup plus explosive. Il bafouilla "Désolé, Molly. Je ne le ferai plus." Puis il tortilla ses pouces, ne sachant que dire.

Elle eut un pâle sourire. "Bah, ce n'est rien. Je me suis énervée. Heureusement que les enfants dorment. Mais dis-moi où tu vas, la prochaine fois." Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce canard ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de si extraordinaire ?"

Arthur ne put répondre que d'un énergique "Euh..." alors que Molly levait le canard à la hauteur de ses yeux, tout près de son visage. "Non, vraiment... quelconque..." murmura-t-elle, d'un ton de plaisanterie maintenant. "Oh, si, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, ici."

"Où ça ?" demanda Arthur avec une grande curiosité, approchant son visage du point en question pour le regarder. Molly, à ce moment, écarta fourbement le canard en plastique et embrassa Arthur, en signe de paix.

"Je crois que je commence en effet à comprendre l'intérêt." dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. "C'est pour que les maris se souviennent plus souvent d'embrasser leurs femmes."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que l'utilisent les Moldus." fit remarquer Arthur inébranlablement franc.

"Eh bien ils ont tort." répondit Molly fermement. "Aucun sens de ce qui est bon et important dans la vie.

Arthur sourit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.


End file.
